Guided By Fate
by dvshipper
Summary: Vala gets caught up in small town family drama when her and Daniel visit Forks, Washington. Twilight crossover. Daniel/Vala. Edward/Bella. Spoilers for Eclipse. Set in Eclipse.


Title: Guided By Fate

Author: dvshipper

Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: General spoilers for the Twilight Saga, set during Eclipse, Daniel/Vala, Edward/Bella.

Summary: When Vala and Daniel go looking in Forks, Washington for information regarding Trust operations, Vala gets sucked into small town family drama.

A/N: Majors thanks to taraleesg1 for being the most awesomest beta in two galaxies and putting up with these characters she doesn't know as well as Daniel and Vala. Also a big shout-out goes to Adrian Johnston who wrote the amazing score for "Becoming Jane" which has been my soundtrack through this whole fic.

**VALA**

The sky was overcast and depressing when we finally got to Forks, a tiny little town somewhere in northern Washington. Unfortunately, we had to get here the slow way; by plane. Why couldn't we just beam in, it would certainly be quicker and easier for all of us. I'd asked General Landry, but all he said was that we shouldn't use the advanced technology when we didn't need to. I'd say keeping my sanity is a very good reason to use advanced technology! Stuck in a tiny tube with nothing to do but annoy Daniel for a couple hours. Believe me, not as fun as it sounds.

Daniel's voice brought me out of my mental rant. "So I guess a good place to start would be the police station. But remember, Vala, we're trying to stay subtle. Just…let me do the talking," his tone was slightly exasperated as if he'd told me the same thing many times and I hadn't listened. Which was true.

We had rented a car in Seattle and Daniel drove us through the wet streets. It looked different from what I'd seen around Cheyenne Mountain. Moss covered the trees in green clumps and where there wasn't moss, there were people watching us go by. Not in the trees of course, but in windows and shop doors. This was clearly a much smaller town than I'd expected. Our shiny new car wasn't the norm and it was attracting attention. Strangely though, no one seemed to bother caring about the shiny silver Volvo that drove ahead of us.

When we found our way to the nearest and probably only police station, we talked to a middle aged man with a round stomach and a dark mustache. I did as I had been told and bit my tongue while Daniel tried to get any information out of him about recent Trust activity.

"You haven't noticed any suspicious people suddenly becoming more active in the town?" Daniel asked, trying to sound official, which he did. The look on the cop's face was one I knew well. A little bit of information and observation that Daniel probably had little experience with. At the risk of getting in trouble, which wasn't really a big deterrent, I decided to speak up.

"Besides your daughter's boyfriend that is." As I said it, the man's face softened because he knew he'd been caught out. There was a certain expression that I doubt fathers even realized they had when something or someone reminded them of their daughter's love interest. The mix between anger, pain and disapproval wasn't always directed at the boy though. Sometimes it was just because that parent didn't want their little girl growing up so fast. They didn't want to lose her. It was a look I'd seen only once on my father's face but many times on General Landry's features when Carolyn and Cam were in the same room with him.

"Yes, besides my daughter's boyfriend, no suspicious activity. Forks is pretty small and the only things that really ever happen here are car accidents. But, uh, let me tell ya what, why don't you come over to my house for dinner. I was just about to head home and you can ask me anything you like. Maybe I can give you some insight on the people here." The policeman, Chief of Police Swan as his name badge read, seemed very friendly. He probably assumed we were some shady Men In Black types (though we were wearing various shades of blue) who'd kill him if he didn't cooperate. It wasn't that sinister, overly kind personality though; he just seemed motivated to help.

"Oh, we really couldn't impose," Daniel gracefully tried to decline the offer, but there was a hidden edge to his voice. He didn't seem to register the sincerity I saw in this man. Daniel could be overly cautious sometimes.

"We'd love to," I hurriedly corrected Daniel and elbowed his ribs to get my point across. Never turn down good information, even if it seemed like a trap. One could usually find a way out of a trap.

"Great! I'll call my daughter and tell her we'll be having company." Chief of Police Swan seemed excited, like he didn't get much of the company he wanted at home. Maybe we'd get an even deeper view of small town drama by meeting the boyfriend. It was only a matter of time before I could think of Daniel that way. As per usual, I had a plan.

**BELLA**

The scenery that had become very familiar to me whizzed by, as was the usual when Edward drove. Preferring not to look out the window, I instead let my eyes rest on the diamond ring on the third finger of my left hand. My engagement ring. Edward's mother's ring. My heart beat a little faster at the thought of actually being engaged. I sighed, knowing Edward would have guessed my thoughts by my now quicker pulse.

"It's going to be fine, love." Edward's melodic voice calmed my nerves, but only a tiny bit. Of course he wasn't nervous. Edward had that confidence that made humans believe his every word and he could talk his way out of anything. Knowing him, he could probably even convince a supermodel not to wear heels with just the tone of his voice alone. Wonder if he'd ever tried that with Rosalie. I, on the other hand, could be as clumsy with my mouth as any other part of me. I was just afraid I'd be trying to explain why Edward didn't die when Charlie shot him.

"You know it's a good thing you're indestructible because there's a good chance Charlie may try to kill you. Shooting, maybe. Strangling, most likely," I tried to warn Edward, but he just shrugged it off. His assurances that Charlie would handle the news of our marriage plans fairly well were getting really annoying.

"Would you rather we tell him that we're going to spend the rest of your life together? That we'll never be apart for more than a day and that we're intertwining our lives through a ceremony of gold bondage?" Edward teased me, gazing at me with those perfect honey eyes of his. I'd given up telling him to watch the road long ago, knowing it did no good.

"As long as we _both_ shall live," I corrected him. He still hadn't accepted that I was becoming immortal, soon. Edward still thought there was a slim chance I'd want to stay human, at least for a little while after we were married. No such luck.

"Yes, well, you _have_ agreed to marry me. Just keep in mind you don't have to join the undead as soon as you're Mrs. Cullen." Edward didn't put much into his words because he knew he'd already lost. We were back at my house, but we still sat in the car, having a silent conversation with our eyes. There was something in those liquid depths he had for eyes, like a pulling between giving in and fighting back. His face hid his struggle well, but I knew it was there. Edward wanted to stay with me for eternity, yet didn't want my becoming a vampire to be a selfish act for him.

As if my touch could relinquish all doubt in his mind, my fingertips stroked the smooth plane of his cheek. The chill of his skin sent tingles all the way up my arm, making me grin. Recalling a memory I cherished, my mouth opened for me to speak. "Don't move."

Scooting as near as I could in the Volvo, I leaned my face closer to Edward's. The warmth of the blush on my cheek contrasted with the icy smoothness of his. Brushing my nose across his jawbone and laying small kisses on his skin, I closed my eyes. That sweet smell that was uniquely Edward still got to me, made my body come alive with electricity. I let my ear rest on his chest, listening to his quickening breath. "I don't want to waste any time before catching the train to your forever," my voice came out just above a whisper. Normally I wasn't that poetic and it secretly pleased me that his manner of speaking was rubbing off on me.

Edward's arms wrapped around me and held me there in a soft iron grip. I felt his cool breath in my hair as he spoke. "You need not rush, love. The train to immortality runs on your schedule and yours alone." He leaned back to look me in the face, his fingers bringing my chin up. When our lips met it brought out that magic spark that I knew only he could ever cause in me. I wasn't quite finished molding my lips around his when he pulled away. As he let his forehead rest against mine, I knew the decision to stop wasn't his.

"I guess we should get in the house before Charlie pulls up, right?" Edward nodded in response, disappointed. A slight smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth when he opened his eyes, as if there was some private joke I hadn't heard. "What?"

"Looks like you've no reason to worry tonight. Charlie's bringing home company." At Edward's words, I did a little happy dance in my head, thankful our engagement could be put off another night, along with the embarrassment that was sure to accompany it.

**VALA**

We followed the police cruiser to the other side of Forks, past weather worn houses and more trees. The road was wet beneath our tires and the sound was soothing. Already, I'd formed my plan on how I would open Daniel's eyes. If I was on my best behavior the whole rest of the trip, while still subtly seducing him, maybe then he'd soften up. Even if that didn't work, there was always the plane trip home.

The police cruiser pulled into the driveway of an older house with a faded red truck and a Volvo in front; the same Volvo we'd seen in town. That was interesting; I wondered if it was the daughter's or the boyfriend's. As I looked up at the house, I admired it for some reason. With its little porch and light curtains wafting in the open upstairs window, it seemed to have its own charm. Like a character in a book, it had personality.

The charm continued when Daniel and I were led inside. I could see a small living room with a fishing pole in the corner, a set of stairs and a hallway that went to the back of the house.

"Bella, you home yet?" the uniformed man called down the hall, hanging his gun belt on a hook next to the door. A feminine voice called back sounding distracted and amused.

"We're in the kitchen, dad." I could have sworn I heard her father grumble "we" as we followed him into the kitchen. The smell of fresh garlic invaded my nose accompanied by the pleasant sound of boiling water. The brown haired girl who tended the stove looked to be about 18 years old, maybe a little older. But it was the boy who I assumed was the dreaded boyfriend that caught my attention.

Skin so pale it seemed to gleam, eyes a light honey color and a face a super model would pay millions for; I couldn't look away. He leaned casually against the counter, tossing a bulb of garlic up and catching it, he looked the picture of ease. "Hello, Charlie." The boy, who looked no older than the girl, spoke with a voice that had an almost melodic quality to it. As if a wonderful singer were trying to form words, but couldn't quite tone out the music.

"Good evening, Edward. You're welcome to dinner if you like." Charlie's voice was that of a man trying desperately to be nice; his face matched his tone. I was so drawn into the dynamics of the small town family drama I almost forgot Daniel was next to me. It wasn't until Charlie introduced us to the young couple that I looked at Daniel.

"Very nice to meet both of you." Edward still captivated my curiosity because he wasn't like any teenager I'd seen on television. The meter of his speech was different, like he was out of some different time and his skin was icy when he shook my hand. I even noticed Daniel had shied away from the young man, something he didn't often do.

Bella was shy but sweet when she spoke. "Yes, nice to have you over. Hope you like spaghetti and garlic bread." Edward subtly rolled his eyes towards the end of her sentence with a low chuckle and I wondered why. Did they have some cute inside joke about garlic? I pondered different situations as Bella shook my hand. Her skin was the normal, warm temperature I expected.

I tuned out Daniel when he asked Charlie some questions as they moved to sit at the table in the middle of the kitchen. Edward watched Bella stir the sauce, but I could tell he was listening to the men at the table. I tried to be helpful as I leaned against the countertop. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, I think I've got everything under control." Bella grabbed a potholder from a hook beneath the cabinets above the stove. A sparkle on her left hand caught my eye, as sparkly things tend to do. I leaned in conspiratorially not considering the close proximity could possibly offend her. I doubted her father needed to hear my question though.

"Does he know you're engaged?" I asked her quietly and she gasped. Edward though just smirked, like he'd known the question was coming.

"How'd you—" I gestured to the ring finger on my left hand, cluing her in. "Edward! Why didn't you tell me?" She muttered so quietly I could barely understand her. The handsome young man just shrugged as she discreetly slipped the ring from one hand to the other.

After pouring everything into serving bowls, everyone sat around the wooden table to eat. The meal passed as I expected, quiet-ish and not too interesting. Clearly, from what Charlie said, the Trust had no operations in Forks. Edward, however, did capture my curiosity yet again.

The meat sauce was good, the noodles as they should be and the bread was thoroughly garlicky, but when Edward ate it was like he was reluctant. Slowly and only in small bites, but he mostly just pushed the food around his plate. How odd; a teenage boy showing no interest in a hot meal. And again, when Edward chewed on a hunk of French bread covered in garlic butter, Bella let out a little giggle that was clipped when she realized she'd let it out.

Oh to be in the throes of young love. I myself had only experienced such a love once before. That simple time before Qetesh stole my body and my innocence along with it. If only there were something that could give a person the feeling of passion, heat, excitement…happiness of new, intense love. You could make a killing selling a drug that took someone on a trip of love. Unfortunately, one must come across love on their own. Money can't buy me love. I almost snickered at the thought, because I'd never have agreed with that years ago.

**BELLA**

After everyone, except Edward of course, was finished eating Vala offered to help with the dishes. Normally I would have declined and ordered the person who wanted to be useful to go sit in the living room, but there were actually a lot of dishes. Plus, Vala seemed like an interesting person to talk to. There was something exotic about her I couldn't quite place. Maybe it was the accent.

Before putting my hands into the hot soapy water to start scrubbing, I made sure to put my ring somewhere where it couldn't get accidentally drained. Edward had gone into the living room to join in on Charlie and Daniel's conversation which had somehow gone from local empty warehouses to hockey in a matter of five minutes. Never underestimate Charlie's ability to turn any conversation into something sports related, I guess. But without Edward watching I didn't feel so odd taking the ring off though he'd no doubt see my action through Vala's mind. I didn't even know why I was thinking about it though because I knew he didn't care as long as I wore it when I went to bed. He'd definitely see it then. Vala's voice brought me out of my mental ramblings.

"So, you and Edward; how long?" Vala asked me with a note of excitement. It was almost like she thrived on 'girl talk,' but had been recently deprived.

"Seems like years with everything we've been through. But I met him when I moved here a couple years ago." My mind wandered back to that fateful day when I'd first set eyes on Edward Cullen. The day my life changed forever.

"How did he propose?" Vala smiled sweetly as she asked, her eyes concentrating on the sudsy dinner plate in front of her. Something had changed in her demeanor, a longing almost.

"You know, he's pretty traditional so the proposal was the same. He got down on one knee and asked me. I said yes, obviously." It seemed a little odd to be sharing this edited story. But 'I made a deal to get married so he'd turn me immortal so we could spend the rest of time together' would probably have sounded weird.

"That's sweet. You're lucky, you know." Vala looked up from the sink to stare into my eyes. I saw something there in her that, again, I couldn't explain. It was like we were old friends, souls from the same distant era. I didn't know her very well, but I saw in her a glimmer that was familiar. In those weeks when I first knew Edward and he'd ignored me, I'd felt that longing. Wishing he'd just speak a loving word. Dreaming of him staying close to me.

"I know," I paused for a moment. "And what about you? Boyfriend?"

"Nope, single. Doesn't mean I don't have my sights on someone though," Vala winked and I immediately gathered that she liked Daniel. She had good taste, I'd give her that.

**VALA**

The dishes done, the girl talk finished, Bella and I joined the guys in the living room. I scooted in between Edward and Daniel, leaning up against Daniel's side gently. Sure enough, just like every other time I tried to be close to him, Daniel edged away from me. Bella sat on the arm of the sofa, twining her and Edward's fingers together in her lap. Oh how I envied their intimacy and comfortableness. Daniel just wouldn't warm up.

"I think we should probably get going. We still have to get back to Seattle tonight, which is a long drive." Daniel stood up, pulling me by the elbow with him. "Dinner was very nice, thank you for having us over. And thank you, Chief Swan, for all the information on the town. We really appreciate it."

"Yes, thank you. And I enjoyed talking to you, Bella." I gave the young bride-to-be a subtle wink.

"We enjoyed having you over. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." Charlie shook Daniel's hand and gave me a warm smile framed by his black mustache.

Edward whispered something in Bella's ear before standing as we made our way out. "I should probably be on my way home as well. Charlie, nice to see you as always." The strikingly beautiful young man flashed a smile that was equally as dazzling. Charlie just gave a mumbled 'Edward' in response. Edward turned the full power of his features on me and Daniel. "Here, I'll walk you two out."

We made our way down the set of steps, down onto the wet sidewalk in silence. Daniel seemed to be trying to figure something out and Edward….well I couldn't really tell what Edward was thinking. It was like he was silently fascinated by something.

"Nice meeting you," Daniel told him absently. "Mind telling us how to get to the interstate?"

"Pleasure meeting you as well. Just go back toward the police station and take a left. You should be able to find your way straight through town and then there will be signs posted." Edward shook Daniel's hand and then smiled at me. "Might I have a word, Vala?"

"Um, sure." I glanced at Daniel who seemed weary. I nodded my head slightly for him to get in the car. Partly it was curiosity and part of it was hope that maybe Edward had some info after all.

"Don't give up. Just keep doing what you're doing and he'll come around eventually. He's just cautious." Edward's voice was soft and caring, though his words confused me a little. How could he—"Don't ask. Just trust me. Oh, and what you're planning on doing on the way home, I think he'll definitely enjoy it." The baffling young man smiled a crooked grin before getting in his Volvo and driving into the night. It took me a moment to get my thoughts in order and join Daniel in the car.

"What'd he say? You look….pleased." Daniel sounded concerned as we drove off under the street lights.

"Oh nothing. Just….forget about it." I couldn't help but release the smile that was begging to come out. I don't know how, but that boy knew things. You just had to look in his eyes and you knew he wasn't lying at all. "We're staying the night in Seattle tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Daniel asked me like he could tell I was formulating a scheme. He definitely had come to know me too well. It wasn't a seduction I was thinking of though. Room service, conversation, a movie. He couldn't say no to something as innocent as that now could he? I knew then that our relationship had to start out slow and old fashioned. From what I gathered from Bella, Daniel and Edward weren't that different. Look how it turned out for the young couple. Surely Daniel wouldn't be so cold if I started to do things his way for once.

**BELLA**

This was one night when I was especially happy that Edward spent his nights in my bed. There was a comfort that he gave me that I found nowhere else. It wasn't that the day had gone bad at all, but I was just in the mood to feel….at home. After taking my shower and pulling on my old sweats and equally dumpy t-shirt, I went to my room.

Edward was sitting with his eyes closed in the rocking chair in the corner. Paint him bronze and he could have been a statue in a park. Only he was much more beautiful. Walking as quietly as I could even though I knew he knew I was there, I stalked toward my prey. Golden eyes shimmered suddenly in the dark and I pounced. Edward caught me in his arms and held me icily in his lap. The chill was a welcome shock from the heat of the shower.

"You know, it's a good thing I don't feel the urge to kill you as much as I once did," Edward chuckled in my ear, sending tingles all over my skin.

"Very good, because now I know that I'm allowed to do this." I leaned in to catch his stone lips with mine. The kiss was sweet, like a 'welcome home' instead of a seduction. Not that there was anything wrong with the idea of Edward seducing me, but familiar ease was always nice as well. As per usual, Edward broke off the kiss before I was ready to let it end.

"Did you like those people tonight at dinner?" Edward asked, grinning like he was about to reveal some kind of exciting news.

"Sure, why? What did you hear?" I asked, now curious as to what the strangers' minds had lent to him unknowingly.

"Well, they work for the government like they said, but much more secret than the FBI. The things I saw in Daniel's memories as they flickered by…places, languages, technology…it was amazing. I don't think Vala's even from Earth." I'd never seen Edward like this; so awed speechless.

"Wait a second. Are you saying they were with some secret government agency and Vala was an alien? You've got to be kidding me." There were times when I could tell that Edward was joking; this was not one of them.

"You believe in vampires, but not E.T.?" Edward asked, fully amused.

"Well, I guess it's possible." I paused as the logic set in. Vala's strange accent, Daniel's odd questions about the town. Hell, maybe Vala enjoyed girl talk because she was learning about our culture. Edward would surely be able to see the truth in their unguarded minds anyway. "Holy crow!"

"I know! But really, they were nice people. Apart from the occasional random question, they seemed fairly normal. Even their emotions were…"Edward smiled, searching for the right word, "entertaining."

"Vala seemed to have a thing for Daniel, am I right?" I asked, waiting for my observations to be confirmed. They were.

"Daniel loves her as well. Not just a passing attraction either, but a deep love and affection, even when she embarrasses and annoys him. I have to say, it was nice to see her through his eyes," Edward said, but paused when he realized that I'd raised my eyebrow at him. "It's just nice to see different types of love, that's all."

"I know." I thought for a moment, remembering the little looks and touches between the older couple. "I hope their relationship comes out like ours."

"Becoming blood-sucking creatures of the shadows?" Edward joked lightheartedly.

"Yes," I said sarcastically before becoming more serious. "Why shouldn't they get their own forever?"

Edward looked deeply into my eyes, searching for whatever he wished. Not breaking eye contact, he picked me up effortlessly and lowered me onto the bed. Quickly wrapping me up in the blankets, he gave me a look of some emotion I didn't recognize. Curiosity? Longing? Sadness? Before I could figure it out, he clasped his arms securely around me, his chest to my back. I felt his cool breath whisper through my hair.

"Not everyone shares our same fate," Edward quietly told me, his voice somber.

"Fate. That's what controls us all, isn't it?" I asked, not sure what his answer would be. What else could have gotten us here, together, though?

"I don't know that it controls us, but it sure seems to guide us sometimes." With that last whisper, Edward began to softly hum that melody that I'd come to know by heart. Before completely succumbing to sleep, I thanked Fate for guiding me into Edward's arms. And, whoever she was, could she guide Vala into Daniel's as well?


End file.
